The present invention relates to keys on input devices, such as keyboards, and in particular to indicating the function of such a key.
Various types of keys or buttons exist on a variety of input devices. A typical keyboard has depressible keys for typing letters or numbers or functions. A mouse will typically have multiple keys and a roller. Trackballs, joysticks, personal digital assistants, game pads, and other devices also include keys. In addition to keys which are depressed, touchscreen keyboards react to the touch of a user""s finger. These can actually be in the display itself, or a separate keyboard. Touchpads provide a mouse-like function, and also allow tapping to simulate a keypress. In one example of a touchpad, a keypad array is provided which cannot only be activated by touch, but also by the proximity of a finger to a position on a keypad. This is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,506.
The indication of the function of a key is typically done by a letter written on the top of the key or to its side. Some keys may have graphics, or multiple functions indicated, with the selection being done by a shift key or other control key. Templates are provided with some keyboards to put around the function keys to indicate their function for a particular program. One difficulty with keys is that sometimes the function of the key can vary, or it can be user programed, making the indication of the key function on the key difficult. One approach to solving this is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,811, which essentially provides a small display on the top of each key. This display can be dynamically modified in accordance with changing functions of the key. On a touchscreen, this is more easily done since the display itself allows the indication of the function of the touchscreen button. Where a mouse is used and keys on the toolbar or otherwise are activated, this is also more easily labeled with icons or words which can be displayed on the display. In addition, where an icon is used, it is common practice for a pop-up display to indicate the function in words of that key when the mouse cursor comes to rest on it, before it is clicked. U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,074 shows a flexible display membrane over pressure-responsive switches. The display memory shows the functions of the switches, and can be updated.
An additional function of some input devices is to provide a signal from the computer or elsewhere back to the input device. One example is a pager which can light up or vibrate when a message is received. Telephone sets commonly have an LED next to a button indicating the presence of a voice message or the use of a particular line. Some keyboards have a single key e-mail access. In addition, a keyboard may have an LED which indicates the receipt of e-mail by lighting up the LED. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,516.
The present invention provides an input device with a user-selectable key that includes a proximity detector associated with the key. The proximity detector detects the proximity or touch of a user""s finger and provides user feedback related to the function of the key, without actually activating the function of the key. This allows a user to determine what a particular key on a keyboard or other device will do by simply hovering the user""s finger near the top of the key, or lightly touching the key without depressing it.
In one embodiment, the function of the key is indicated by a small LCD or other display on a keyboard or other input device. Alternately, a small window on a computer display may be used. In yet another embodiment, the speaker of a computer can provide an audible indication of the key function, which would especially be useful for blind users.
In one embodiment, the key can be responsive to an external event, such as the receipt of e-mail or the receipt of data of a certain type from a website, such as a change in a stock price. The function activated by pressing the button can vary depending upon the event received, e-mail or stock price (e.g., access email with the button, or access web site for stock trading). The proximity detector would provide a user feedback, such as on a display, which lets the user know what event has been received.
In another aspect of the invention, the proximity detection can be used to add a separate functionality to the key, different from actually depressing the key. This would be analogous to the different functionality when a shift key is used, or from a click or double click of a mouse key, for example.